Frozen Love
by I'mYourSuperXGirlfriend
Summary: Ikuto and Amu were supposed to be together forever. But turns out...Fate planned something different. I suck at summeries. I love the way it came out though! AMUTO! AMUTO! funny too...


**Kelly- I'v been writing a lot lately. This is a one shot! do not ask for updates plz n thank u ^o^**

**ikuto- ugh i di-**

**amu- *covers ikuto's mouth* hehe *sweatdrop***

**kelly- Please enjoy, I do not own shugo chara or any of its charactors!!!**

**AGES-**

**Amu- 17**

**ikuto- was 20**

**rima- 17**

**(Amu Pov.)**

I sighed and walked down the park sidewalk slowly. I was wearing a small coat over Blue Jeans with a white top with a Pink heart on the bottom of it. The days are growing shorter...cause of winter.  
just like my life.  
I strolled down more and thought _'it'll be winter soon...'_ I stopped walking and hid my eyes with my bangs.  
I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth

_(flashback)_

_"grr IKUTO! GIVE IT BACKK!!" i screamed as he found my diary._

_"hmmm lets see whats inside first shall we?" he smirk and held it up too high for me to reach I saw him skimming the pages til he got to the last...what? 5?  
I blushed "IKUTOO! NOW!" i screamed again_

_He looked off guard and looked down at me._

_My life is so fucking over!! He read that in my last entry I woke how much i liked him and how.  
hot i thought he looked.  
I blushed and ran out of the room._

_"a-amu!" I heard him yell_

_I ran out of my house and outside.  
It was freezing. I ran outside in the very start of december._

_I ran out into the street and saw lights._

_'a...car?' i thought then all i remember seeing what blackness._

_I had my eyes closed tightly. I wasn't going to open them, hell i was probebly dead._

_'soft? when is death soft?' i thought as i felt my hand move on the soft thing i was laying on.  
the thing hugged me_

_"IDIOT!" i heard somebody scream_

_"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS? DO YOU WANNA DIE?" I looked up and saw ikuto, panting_

_I winced at his yelling. "i'm...not dead?" I murmered_

_"NO!" I sighed as i heard him scold me more_

_"IT WAS ONLY A LITTLE HALF CONFESSION AND YOUR COMMITING SUICIDE?!" he yelled/asked The blood ran to my face as i remembered. I was completly hot and red I presume._

_He smirked.  
I couldn't speek at all. I knew he didn't love me...He only thought i was a little kid.  
I can't move. I felt like I was going to cry. then kill ikuto for smirking at me humilation._

_"I-" I started to say. "I LOVE YOU" I said then covered my mouth_

_'I DIDN'T SAY THAT! IT WASN'T ME! w-what the....' I thought_

_He hugged me closer 'what...?' i thought_

_"I..Love you too" I heard. but didn't believe. the shock from almost being run over must have caused some mental issues._

_"did you hear me?" ikuto asked_

_"you what..?" I asked_

_"I love you dummy" he said and almost blushed and covered him mouth like he was trying not to laugh...but he wasn't laughing at all._

_"r-really?" i got tears in my eyes_

_"ahhh don't cry!" he yelled_

_I sniffed and wiped my eyes_

_"I'm so happy" I smilied. 'this is so cliche' I thought n sweatdropped_

_"amu-koi~" ikuto sang_

_"w-what? KOI?" i yelled_

_"yes we just said we love each other so we're boyfriend and girlfriend now." he explained_

_'who cares if its cliche...cause now i have a totally amazing boyfriend' I thought as ikuto went to kiss my lips.  
I happily let him do it. We heard claps._

_We looked around to see people staring at us. I blushed and he did a little too._

_"GIVE IT TO HER MAN!" we heard a guy yell. So he smirked and kissed me again as everybody laughed and giggled_

_"wow i envy her..." I overheard._

_I blushed. Something wet touched my nose._

_'snow...' i looked at the sky and so did ikuto and we just sat there...in the middle of a busy place watching the snow fall.  
Our wonderful snowy love._

_(end of flashback)_

It hurt...Remembering times like those..

Espcially cause today was....the first anniversay of Ikuto's death.

_(flashback)_

_"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" i yelled and handed ikuto his present_

_"n-not so loud amu-koi" he sweatdropped_

_"muu~ why not?" i said and pouted and he smilied and handed me a small box. It was our 5th christmas since we got together. THATS RIGHT! 5 YEARS OF A RELATIONSHIP BABY!_

_I opened it and gasped "IKUTO! this is way too nice.." I said as i opened it wider to see a pink and blue diamand shoved into a little diamand crescent heart-shaped Ring._

_He got down on one knee "amu-koi..would it be too cliche if i asked you to marry me on christmas?" He asked with the sweetest smile ever_

_"a-are you asking me to m-marry you?!" i gasped again_

_"yes amu-koi...I am..so will you?"_

_I got tears in my eyes and they started to fall down from my eyes. He got a hurt look on his face.  
"you don't have to...we can wait you know.." He said and hugged my sholders and looked at my face.  
I hiccuped. "i-idiot...i-idiot.. O-of course I'll marry you!" I hugged him so tight. I wasn't ever going tyo let go.  
That was the first time we had sex.  
yes we were a VERY cliche couple.  
engaged on Christmas.  
Waiting til we were married to have sex...well....engaged.  
I sighed internally._

_I was so happy when I woke up on his chest I almost started crying for the thousandth time that week.  
I hugged him so tightly.  
He petted my hair and i smilied_

_"morning Hinamori amu. No. tsukiyomi Amu" he smilied and petted my hair some more._

_"morning Love of my life" I blushed and smilied_

_"you really grew" he said, COMPLETLY changing the mood as he blushed and chuckled like an old perverted man._

_"PERVERT!" i yelled and hit him over the head with a pillow._

_"but you ARE engaged to this pervert!!" He yelled and chuckled more_

_I blushed. Even though we were bickering...I was so happy. Nothing could make me happier. not money...or fame.._

_(end of flashback)_

A tear rolled down my cheek.

_'h-how...could you do this?! how...could you just leave me..alone..'_ i thought as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

I grabbed my heart. Not litterally. where the stabbing pain was in my chest called heartbreak.

I never even got to have your babies...

_(flashback)_

_"do you tsukiyomi Ikuto, take Hinamori Amu, as you lawfully wedded wife?" the priest said_

_"I do." he smirked. 'even at a time like this...he's smirking..' i thought and smilied_

_My whole family was there. At MY wedding...with the man i love..ikuto._

_"Do you Hinamori Amu, take tsukiyomi Ikuto, as your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked me_

_"I..do.." I said as a happy tear rolled down my cheek_

_"you sure do cry a lot my dear wife" He said. being so proud I was finally his._

_"haha" I laughed quietly as he wiped away the tear._

_The priest smilied and said "you may now, kiss the bride"_

_"I would be more than happy to do just that" He held the sides of my face and kissed me so dearly I thought I was going to die.  
'I love you..Ikuto' I thougth_

_"I love you Ikuto." as he picked me up bridal style and headed off and out of the church.  
to our hunny mood and Hawaii. his parents paid of course, I laughed_

_(end of flashback)_

it wasn't long after our hunnymoon that he got sick..

He had...Cancer in his brain.  
It was awful. When I found out. I didn't think it was happening. the while room started to spin and I fainted.

when I woke up i was at home. I screamed cause i needed to be by him. I called a Taxi and was there in a heartbeat...

"ikuto.." I said aloud to myself. I was still on the pathway in the park

_(flashback)_

_"ikuto.." I cried and held his hand to my cheek_

_"idiot...are you always crying? I'm going to get threw this! it takes more than a brain tumor to kill me off" and with that he just grinned and gave me a big hug.  
'ikuto..don't play the tough guy..please..it only hurts more' i thought_

_"visiting hours are over" the nurse said_

_I didn't move. I was going to be there for ikuto...whether i seemed clingy and nuts or not._

_"i said visi-"_

_"i heard you, I'm not leaving." I said. Ikuto was already asleep but i wasn't leaving. Hell no._

_"you have to leave miss"_

_"if your husband had a brain tumor..would you leave him all alone in a hospital bed?" I asked with ice in my voice_

_She looked at me with simpanthy and smilied_

_"ok hun. don't tell anybody kay?" she put her finger to her lips and left._

_"Thank you nurse-san" i said aloud._

_I sighed and crawled into bed with my poor husband._

_'ikuto..' I thought before falling asleep._

_(5 months later)_

_"WHAT? your...lying..." I said._

_"no mrs. tsukiyomi. I'm sorry...your husband only has 2 months to live...the brain tumor has spread far too much for us to get out." The doctor said_

_I started crying histaricly. but you would too if your husband you loved was...going to.  
I sobbed for days straight._

_"ikuto...Everything is going to be alright." I said as i walked into the room._

_"amu...I love you more than anything in this world." He looked at me and said that...but his eyes just said..._

_"I know."_

_"I-I love you too ikuto.. I always have"_

_(1 month and a half later)_

_"amu.." I looked over at the sick ikuto._

_"what?" I smilied a heartless smile...._

_"don't...be sad when I'm gone" I heard that..and gasped_

_"oh ikuto.." I started sobbing again.  
But nothing came out...Because i can't cry anymore. I'v already cried to much._

_"i-i'm sorry..." I said_

_"y-your going threw...so much pain and..I can't even give you a REAL smile" I sobbed_

_"amu...your so.." He took a breathe. "stupid"_

_"I love you amu. I always have. ever since We first met. and when I read your diary and found out you liked me...i.."  
He took another breathe. "was so happy...I love you and I always will.." He took another breathe._

_his breathes he took were like a ticking clock.  
"ikuto..I love you more than you'll ever know...I'll never forget you.." I cried and held his hand_

_"i will never regret meeting you..I don't...regret it.." I said_

_and then.  
He took one last breathe._

_"Goodbye Amu-koi"_

_A machine started going crazy and beeping then a lot of doctors and nurses ran in.  
I just stood in the back, watching as they tried to get him started again._

_I opened my mouth "IKUTOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed into the sad night.  
Tomorrow would have been our...anniversary of when we got married...Our second one._

_I was asked to sit in the waitig room while they tried to help him.  
but i knew he was gone.  
I just knew in my gut it was true._

_Our friends ran inside the waiting room and saw me hunched in a ball crying my eyes out._

_"a-amu?!" rima asked. Kukai, Tadase, Rima, yaya, kairi, and Nadihico were all there..._

_When He died._

_(end of flashback)_

I cried softly and suddenly felt very warm and smelled something sweet..

"ikuto.." I sighed out.

"your there aren't you?" I cried

_'i can feel him here...right next to me'_ I thought as the wind blew a little but I was still very warm.

I smilied for the first time is a a year.

"i love you" I whispered. I realized nobody was around me on the path. I sighed and kept on smiling even though the tears kept on falling.  
I felt a push on my back and I bumped into somebody.

"o-oh...sorry" I said _'that was weird..'_ i thought

I looked up and gasped It was a guy...looked my age...he had purple hair, about ikuto's lenth. he also had yellowish eyes. He was very Tall and handsome.

"oh I'm sorry.. miss are you ok?" He asked

"y-yes I fine" I smilied

"have we met somewhere before?" I asked him

"haha I don't know. Do you know a "Kazama Hiroto"? He laughed

"haha guess not" I said

"do you want to?" he sort of blushed

for a minute. Time stopped

_

* * *

_

'is this what you want?'

I asked in my head, alone in the darkness, but not to me. to **him.** Because of **him**....I bumped into Hiroto.

* * *

"yes..I'd like to a lot." I smilied and we exchanged phone numbers and stuff.

"so..Kazama Hiroto? thats a cool name" I laughed

"yea i guess so..but its not my real name you know" he smirked

"I'm from the main land japan so my names a little weird so I changed it" He smilied

"oh? then whats your real name?" I smilied, curious

"Kazama Otuki" He said and winked.

So he said he had to go and pick up his little sister from his moms house and he left.  
When he left i realized.....

"otuki" spelled backwords is...

**"ikuto"**

Then....A snowflake landed on my nose.

**Kelly- Ok while i was writing this I was crying...**

**ikuto- great writing kelly-chan**

**amu- yes good job kely-chan**

**kelly- aww you guys...are praising me.. thank you! *hugs them both***

**ikuto- Please R&R.**


End file.
